The central goal of this conference grant application is to provide partial financial support for the Scholars in Training (SIT) educational program in radiation sciences to be held annually over the next 5 years (2009-2013) in conjunction with the annual meetings of the Radiation Research Society (RRS). The overall objective of this proposal is to enhance the training of young scientists in the various disciplines encompassed by the radiation sciences. Activities to achieve this objective include assistance in attending the annual RRS meeting (travel grants), a dedicated workshop at that annual meeting to further the educational experiences of young scientists, and formal meeting and social events that provide opportunities for extended discussions with and exposure to established investigators in this field.